The Capitol Games
by thedemonbirdkid
Summary: What happened in the Hunger Games with kids from the capitol? How come their never mentioned. Taylor Greyson will tell you why. Why they never should've happened. Why they almost didn't. And most importantly how they ended.
1. Intro

"Ms. Keating?" A serious voice asks.

"Uh... Yeah..." I see guards and freeze, already knowing I'm trapped in my bunk.

"You need to come with us."

"Why?" I try to sound actually curious, but suspicion and sarcasm creeps into my voice.

"You need to come with us." The lead guy sounds like a robot.

"No kidding,' I say, full on sarcastic tone now, 'but _why?" _Robot boy's face becomes more human with annoyance and anger.

"You need,' he's slower now, 'to come with us." His backup flanks me, guns, I assume, cocked. Swallowing down my urge to run, or fight, I ask again. Of course I already know the answer. Still I must remain calm. Wasn't that Katniss's strategy? Still, I'll make it a little hard for these assholes.

"I asked you a _question!" _I say, keeping a singsong-y tone. Shit, Robot boy is smiling, my hope is squelched.

The 76th and final annual Hunger Games reaping. Or hadn't you heard?" Of course, but that doesn't mean I can't be a little rude, right? After all I am going to die.

"My own escorts? You shouldn't have. Oh please, after you." I say mockingly. There's no going back. I'm as good as dead. Unless...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One by one, kids from the capitol are herded into the gates that surrounded Ex-president Snow's yard. Among us I see Celestia Snow, clearly terrified and clutching her younger sister, Melody, close to her. Melody is only ten years old! Why is she in the reaping area? With horror I realize kids as young as ten are in here. Alone. No one is older than I am, which makes sense, this is only kids and I'm 18. But no one should be younger than 12 here! They just want Celestia and Melody here. The best revenge. If I was 19 they'd probably raise the age limit.

I can only hope Haymitch or Plutarch say something. Haymitch… did he vote for this? I can only hope not seeing as he knows me, but… he could think the odds are fair. Or maybe he doesn't care. About what I did. What my father risked.

My thoughts are interrupted by Melody's whimper as Effie Trinket Struts onstage. Her hair is a sickly shade of light blue, softer but more electric than cotton candy. Her outfit is full electric blue. With slim pants and a puffy blouse, she looks ridiculous. Then again, most in the capitol did. I'm proud to say I wasn't among them.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to say the 76th and final annual Hunger Games. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. She beams at us brightly, but I can see her waver. She doesn't have any kids, but she should know some of us. How most were raised under a biased influence. And how some weren't. Her smile drops when she spots me. She knows too. If I come out of this alive, remind me to, um, have a little talking to with her as well.

Smile back, she trots to one of the bowls.

"As usual, ladies first!" Even Effie has less perk than usual. It's clear she's trying to hide it. I can recite the names with her as she pulls out 12 folded slips.

"Celestia Snow."

"Melody Snow."

"Taylor Keating." I wince but I knew it was going to happen. Like the sisters, I make my way to the front and slowly climb the steps.

"And by the way,' I say into the microphone, 'It's Greyson." I take only my father's name.

"Oh then, Taylor Greyson!" Effie, though shaken, continues with her normal perk.

"Crystal Blake."

"Rose Diamond."

"Gemma Kerry."

"Ashlyn Windsor."

"Kayle Auburn."

"Bella Moher"

"Skylar Li."

"Opal Killarn."

"Cameron McNulty."

It's over. No great friends of mine, but unsurprisingly all children of high powered capitol citizens. As I scan the crowd I see a few girls crying, with relief or despair of their friends it's hard to tell. They all generally know me, and I them.

"And now for the boys!" Effie prances over to the other glass bowl. She drones on with people I don't know that well, or people I've never met. I only fully recognize one.

"Damien Thestral." My heart stops. We're close, practically a couple. But it surprises me he's here, his father's aren't that high powered. He sighs and climbs onto the platform across from Cameron and shoots me a wink. He always manages to make me smile. I glance around at the people in the games. Most scared, some appearing vaguely calm. But we all have one thing in common, we're not killers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note; Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm sorry for the short chapters! They will get longer and longer. Please review good or bad, and continue reading! Thanks!**

Chapter 2

We are all taken into separate rooms of the mansion for goodbyes. I sit on the soft velvet of my favorite chair. Even at this age, I sink low into it, preparing myself for what's to come.

"Taylor!" My friend Ruby rushes in and hugs me fiercely. "I-I I'm so sorry! I should've voluntereed, I was just in shock! I am so so sorry!"

"It's okay,' I half-laugh, 'I didn't want you to volunteer, I don't want this for anyone! If I don't come back-"

"NO! Don't say that! Of course you'll come back! Of course!" Sometimes Ruby can be a little dramatic, but she usually stays calm, that's why I'm friends with her.

"For God's sake! I was just going to say you can have my stuff!" I exclaim, trying to calm her.

"Oh, no no no, I couldn't possibly! Besides, you'll come back anyway! Right?" I sigh awkwardly. She's so hopeful. But how does she not realize that I don't intend to kill. I have, a plan. Well, sort of. It depends on the level of cooperation I get from the other tributes. Tributes, god I hate that word. Friends. Allies. Anyone and anything _but _tributes.

"Yeah, I'll try, Ruby." She sighs in relief.

"I'm just… sorry." She glances back to see guards coming towards her.

"Good luck Taylor!"

"Take care of yourself for me!" I cry urgently. She's the only person I really care about. Anyway, people will hate her just for being from the Capitol. She should look out for herself.

"I will, you too!" She shouts as she's led out. I am alone with my thoughts.

After another 12 minutes of being alone, the guards finally come over and escort me to a car. I didn't expect to be visited by anyone else. My family is dead, and who else would care for some Capitol kid? That of course leads to questions about sponsors. Maybe I should ask my mentor. Yeah right. Who are the mentors anyway. Real past victors? I mean, they used Effie so… and what about the tri- other Capitol kids? Who will be paired with who? They didn't seem to organize this very well, but then again, what do I know. I'm a tribute this year. Not an spectator.

None other than the oh so wonderful Effie Trinket is waiting for me and Wade Lowenek. I don't know him and he doesn't know me. Sadly I realize he's around 10 years old. He looks weak, but maybe I can use that to my advantage…

"Hello Taylor, Wade. I know you have probably already enjoyed the luxuries of these trains and-"

"Okay we get it! You're sending us to our basic slaughter as punishment, blah blah blah…" I interrupted her on purpose to see how she's changed. Well, and because I was bored. Wade looks at me like I'm crazy, he's scared of her. Of them.

"Sooo, who are our mentors?" I say at Effie's lack of lecturing for interrupting. She grimaces involuntarily.

"You have the honor of Katniss and Peeta." Poor Wade's eyes widen and I can't help but feel bad for him, he hasn't spoken yet.

"So do we get to choose or…" I prompt.

"Regular boy to boy and girl and girl." Effie replies stiffly. I roll my eyes.

"Wonderful!" I can't help but reply sarcastically.

"Could they not handle Celestia and Melody?" Effie is taken aback at my rudeness.

"No, they were given District One victors." She replies coldy, well for her.

"Then let's get started!"

After a long meal of awkward silence, I finally head to my room. After slipping into a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, and a sweatshirt, paired with the _most comfortable_ slippers on the planet, I head to Wade's room. It's time to get my plan into action.

"Uh, one second!" That's the first time I've heard his voice. I bright and high, but on edge. He should be I guess, he's scared to death.

"Wade? It's me, Taylor? Remember?" I say after he hasn't opened the door for a minute. Suddenly it creeps open. He looks like he's been crying, red streaks heading down his face.

"Uh, have you seen the end train car? It's really loud out there, but, uh, you'd like it." He quickly grabs a sweatshirt and follows me out. Closing the door behind us, I barely speak over the wind with urgency.

"I have a plan. It's supposed to keep everyone alive, maybe, hopefully, stop the games. I need you to help spread the word when we get to the training center, talk to the younger kids. The ones I don't know might be scared of me. I'll explain more later, but just, remember, Peeta voted against this, he's nice. Will you help me?" He bites his lip anxiously.

"I-I, I'll t-t-try?" He stutters nervously. I shoot him a quick smile.

"Thanks, I'll protect you I promise." He nods quickly and heads back to his room. Though it's cold, I stay out for a while. How am I supposed to pull this off?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note; Thank you for the reviews! As I said, I wasn't going to continue this story, but I realize I shouldn't of given up even if I didn't get any reviews! Keep reading!**

**Meeting the Victors (kind of)**

Sure, I'm supposed to be the cool-headed person with a plan. But that didn't mean my stomach wasn't churning the night before meeting Katniss. She had the final vote. She did this to us. Wade had tried to wipe his tears, but hadn't done a great job. I did my best to lighten the mood with a few jokes.

"What do you get when you cross a cat, and the loch ness monster?" I asked, recalling an old myth from years ago.

"Um, I don't know?" He asked, confused.

"A Cat-ness!" I chuckled, don't ask me how I came up with that. The joke is depressing as it is. Nonetheless, Wade cracked a smile. I assume in pity.

"It's a big-big-big-big day!" Effie chirps trotting into the room.

"I assume you are very excited"…" she takes a moment to glare at me, I just hold my arms up in surrender, biting my tongue tongue to hold back my sarcastic remark that Effie was sure would follow. It makes Wade smile a little more. He's warming up to me I guess.

"To meet Katniss and Peeta, the 74th hunger games victors." She beams at us ridiculously. It's all I can do not to roll eyes. When we roll into the station, my nerves are finally down and I'm ready to, as they say, raise a little hell. But still, I do feel a little bad for Katniss. I mean she is still just a girl with post-traumatic stress disorder. PTSD is serious stuff and makes her a little mentally unbalanced. She shouldn't be making decisions for a country, she should be getting help. Still, this isn't an excuse to let kids slaughter each other. That's where I come in.

This year is very different from others. Usually cheering crowds await the tributes. Instead people are glaring at us and heckling. Only one thing is the same. No pity shows on their faces. Wade is no longer smiling. I walk by them like they don't exist. Wade tries to follow my example, but is notably sneaking glances at the crowd. I give him my version of an encouraging smile, a funny face. He barely holds back a smile himself. He's practically becoming the younger brother I never had.

"To meet Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." She continues after a very long pause.

"They will guide you through the games and help you to try to win!" Effie finishes with a bounce.

"Oh! And here we are!" I can't help it, I gulp. The glaring faces are nothing like the past 75 years have been. Then again, this is different, these aren't capitol people, cheering on the deaths. Brainwashed, almost entirely. Except for a few… not that the new government cares about that apparently.

Brainwashed. It's true though. Even the kids that enjoyed the annual hunger games, they didn't understand it. About war and poverty. How it was really slaughter. In order to live. They were naive. And they shouldn't be punished for that. The thought makes me know that I have to follow through. Even if it means death for myself. I can't let them die.

"Okay then! We're all here!" Effie squeaks. Just now I realize all of the tribu… capitol kids are here.

"Door twelve then! Here we go, here we go… Katniss and Peeta are right in through those doors!" She smiles. Wonderful. Luckily I've had time to prepare myself. Chin up, jaw set, accusing eyes, hint of smirk. Wade looks up at me and stops shaking. He tries to look kind of like me. No, I can't let him die. Wade, the brother I never had, will survive this. The doors open, and for the first time, full on, and not on a screen, I see Katniss Everdeen. I had only caught a glimpse of her once. She was dancing with Plutarch at Ex-President Snow's house at the end of the Victor tour. I was babysitting for Celestia and Melody during the party. Snow still didn't know about my family then. She looks stiff and her breathing is uneven. She's tightly gripping Peeta's hand. I still feel bad for him. He was tortured in awful ways, ways he didn't deserve. I am still sure that he wouldn't of voted for this. And neither would Finnick. But they didn't get that option. As we get closer I see that Katniss is trying hard not to shake. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Why is she making life or death decisions? She should be going to a therapist. Then maybe she could have some input. There's no way she's going to give me any useful information. We shake hands cordially and Katniss looks down. We're the same age, what could she teach me anyway? Effie claps her hands.

"Come along now! Just some information we need to go over!" She leads us into an auditorium like room and a man in a dark clothing starts speaking as soon as we are seated.

"This is a special hunger games. The very last one. It is being called the Revenge Year." I raise my eyebrows and hold back a snort. Revenge? What did we, specifically the people in this room do? More like the Petty Year.

"These games will have different factors. There will be three interviews, each five minutes instead of three. To make up for the time loss, only half the training time will be given then normal." Are they kidding? They're not even giving us half a chance to learn anything! Maybe this is better though. The stronger athletes here will be harder to convince. Everybody just wants to live after all. Maybe this will give me an advantage. Besides, I know exactly what to learn. The presentation is over.

"Wade? Taylor? This way! We are going to settle in before dinner. Tomorrow you meet your prep team and stylist!" I wince involuntarily at the word. Cinna. I knew him and frankly, he was great. My father had tried to keep him alive, but couldn't stop the attack. It was Cinna or us. He chose us. Maybe he should've chosen Cinna, but I can't afford to think that way.

Surprisingly enough, the rooms we were staying in were very nice. I figured we'd be in the kind of houses the tributes had, I guess the people planning this thing aren't as smart as I am, that's a cheering thought. As we are apparently District 12, we have the penthouse suite of the brand new training center. Wonderful. I can't wait to get down there. Sarcasm comes way too easily for me. Of course, they make it easy so… I decide I can't leave Wade alone at dinner, so I pretend to be a good girl and join them at the table. Late.

"There you are Taylor! We were just starting to order!" Effie squeaks. I'm just glad there's no avoxes. That would bring a whole new level of pain to this meeting. I fake a tight lipped smile before not so subtly rolling my eyes. Katniss notices and almost smiles. I can hardly believe my eyes, but remind myself not to resent her as much as I do. Peeta awkwardly tries to start conversations, and after a while I get tired and shoot him down with my honey-sweet sarcastic wit. It's pretty much silent until I get up.

"Well that was completely lovely and totally not awkward. Good luck sleeping tonight!" I wince involuntarily. This may have been the wrong choice, but Katniss went through the games too.

"Anyway, looking forward to a nice silent breakfast!" Wade decides not to stay there alone and follows me back to the room.

"Taylor? What was your plan? Don't I need to tell people or something?" Wade asks.

"Oh, don't worry, prep team tomorrow, I'll you tomorrow night, that way it's fresh in your head!" Looks like I should come up with a plan tonight. Wade smiles uncertainly and quietly shuts the door to his room. Looks like I have some planning to do tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note; Thank you for the reviews! As I said, I wasn't going to continue this story, but I realize I shouldn't of given up even if I didn't get any reviews! Keep reading! I will post more often now that I have a laptop! Thanks again!**

**Meeting the Victors (kind of)**

Sure, I'm supposed to be the cool-headed person with a plan. But that didn't mean my stomach wasn't churning the night before meeting Katniss. She had the final vote. She did this to us. Wade had tried to wipe his tears, but hadn't done a great job. I did my best to lighten the mood with a few jokes.

"What do you get when you cross a cat, and the loch ness monster?" I asked, recalling an old myth from years ago.

"Um, I don't know?" He asked, confused.

"A Cat-ness!" I chuckled, don't ask me how I came up with that. The joke is depressing as it is. Nonetheless, Wade cracked a smile. I assume in pity.

"It's a big-big-big-big day!" Effie chirps trotting into the room.

"I assume you are very excited"…" she takes a moment to glare at me, I just hold my arms up in surrender, biting my tongue tongue to hold back my sarcastic remark that Effie was sure would follow. It makes Wade smile a little more. He's warming up to me I guess.

"To meet Katniss and Peeta, the 74th hunger games victors." She beams at us ridiculously. It's all I can do not to roll eyes. When we roll into the station, my nerves are finally down and I'm ready to, as they say, raise a little hell. But still, I do feel a little bad for Katniss. I mean she is still just a girl with post-traumatic stress disorder. PTSD is serious stuff and makes her a little mentally unbalanced. She shouldn't be making decisions for a country, she should be getting help. Still, this isn't an excuse to let kids slaughter each other. That's where I come in.

This year is very different from others. Usually cheering crowds await the tributes. Instead people are glaring at us and heckling. Only one thing is the same. No pity shows on their faces. Wade is no longer smiling. I walk by them like they don't exist. Wade tries to follow my example, but is notably sneaking glances at the crowd. I give him my version of an encouraging smile, a funny face. He barely holds back a smile himself. He's practically becoming the younger brother I never had.

"To meet Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." She continues after a very long pause.

"They will guide you through the games and help you to try to win!" Effie finishes with a bounce.

"Oh! And here we are!" I can't help it, I gulp. The glaring faces are nothing like the past 75 years have been. Then again, this is different, these aren't capitol people, cheering on the deaths. Brainwashed, almost entirely. Except for a few… not that the new government cares about that apparently.

Brainwashed. It's true though. Even the kids that enjoyed the annual hunger games, they didn't understand it. About war and poverty. How it was really slaughter. In order to live. They were naive. And they shouldn't be punished for that. The thought makes me know that I have to follow through. Even if it means death for myself. I can't let them die.

"Okay then! We're all here!" Effie squeaks. Just now I realize all of the tribu… capitol kids are here.

"Door twelve then! Here we go, here we go… Katniss and Peeta are right in through those doors!" She smiles. Wonderful. Luckily I've had time to prepare myself. Chin up, jaw set, accusing eyes, hint of smirk. Wade looks up at me and stops shaking. He tries to look kind of like me. No, I can't let him die. Wade, the brother I never had, will survive this. The doors open, and for the first time, full on, and not on a screen, I see Katniss Everdeen. I had only caught a glimpse of her once. She was dancing with Plutarch at Ex-President Snow's house at the end of the Victor tour. I was babysitting for Celestia and Melody during the party. Snow still didn't know about my family then. She looks stiff and her breathing is uneven. She's tightly gripping Peeta's hand. I still feel bad for him. He was tortured in awful ways, ways he didn't deserve. I am still sure that he wouldn't of voted for this. And neither would Finnick. But they didn't get that option. As we get closer I see that Katniss is trying hard not to shake. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Why is she making life or death decisions? She should be going to a therapist. Then maybe she could have some input. There's no way she's going to give me any useful information. We shake hands cordially and Katniss looks down. We're the same age, what could she teach me anyway? Effie claps her hands.

"Come along now! Just some information we need to go over!" She leads us into an auditorium like room and a man in a dark clothing starts speaking as soon as we are seated.

"This is a special hunger games. The very last one. It is being called the Revenge Year." I raise my eyebrows and hold back a snort. Revenge? What did we, specifically the people in this room do? More like the Petty Year.

"These games will have different factors. There will be three interviews, each five minutes instead of three. To make up for the time loss, only half the training time will be given then normal." Are they kidding? They're not even giving us half a chance to learn anything! Maybe this is better though. The stronger athletes here will be harder to convince. Everybody just wants to live after all. Maybe this will give me an advantage. Besides, I know exactly what to learn. The presentation is soon over.

"Wade? Taylor? This way! We are going to settle in before dinner. Tomorrow you meet your prep team and stylist!" I wince involuntarily at the word. Cinna. I knew him and frankly, he was great. My father had tried to keep him alive, but couldn't stop the attack. It was Cinna or us. He chose us. Maybe he should've chosen Cinna, but I can't afford to think that way.

Surprisingly enough, the rooms we were staying in were very nice. I figured we'd be in the kind of houses the tributes had, I guess the people planning this thing aren't as smart as I am, that's a cheering thought. As we are apparently District 12, we have the penthouse suite of the brand new training center. Wonderful. I can't wait to get down there. Sarcasm comes way too easily for me. Of course, they make it easy so… I decide I can't leave Wade alone at dinner, so I pretend to be a good girl and join them at the table. Late.

"There you are Taylor! We were just starting to order!" Effie squeaks. I'm just glad there's no avoxes. That would bring a whole new level of pain to this meeting. I fake a tight lipped smile before not so subtly rolling my eyes. Katniss notices and almost smiles. I can hardly believe my eyes, but remind myself not to resent her as much as I do. Peeta awkwardly tries to start conversations, and after a while I get tired and shoot him down with my honey-sweet sarcastic wit. It's pretty much silent until I get up.

"Well that was completely lovely and totally not awkward. Good luck sleeping tonight!" I wince involuntarily. This may have been the wrong choice, but Katniss went through the games too.

"Anyway, looking forward to a nice silent breakfast!" Wade decides not to stay there alone and follows me back to the room.

"Taylor? What was your plan? Don't I need to tell people or something?" Wade asks.

"Oh, don't worry, prep team tomorrow, I'll you tomorrow night, that way it's fresh in your head!" Looks like I should come up with a plan tonight. Wade smiles uncertainly and quietly shuts the door to his room. Looks like I have some planning to do tonight. At least I have a small idea...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hi! I've been so focused on my other story (Supernatural) that I haven't focused on this one at all! I'm sorry. Now that the other one has been updated this one will get more attention. I'd like to thank Amy Hobbs and dragonette for commenting! Again, I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated. Just so you know, the guest that commented was me, I wasn't logged in. Read, comment, follow, or anything else! Thanks!**_

So, I didn't sleep much. Possibly a mistake, but I think we meet our stylists today, so not much activity. Just more time to think. I spent most of the night planning, thinking, getting my crazed thoughts in order. The usual when you're entering a fight to the death. After all, training is tomorrow and I'll have to spend most of my time, well, socializing. That's one way to put it. I want nothing more than to lay here, but I have too much suspicion on my back anyway. Time to act like a good girl.

Breakfast is slightly painful, but Peeta tries his best to be helpful, so I kind of let him. "So what are your strengths?" He asks me and Wade. Hmm, honest or sarcastic? Sarcasm would definitely more fun, but I could also surprise them…

"Throwing knives, I'm okay with a bow, and setting traps." I say. I get a few questioning looks. "And a gun, but I doubt there would be any." I finish. What can I say, my father taught me how to fight. And I have a bad feeling traps will come in handy. Hopefully not.

"How did you learn those things?" Katniss asks quietly. I think about the right response. Enough sting, a slight hint and a small realization. Sure, that'll work.

"You're not the only one on the rebels side that needed to protect themselves." Peeta, who had been chewing, half chokes, coughing quickly into a napkin. Smooth, Peeta, way to go. Everyone, including Wade does look surprised however. No one really knew about my father's part in this. Wasn't our fault we worked from the inside. People would've been suspicious otherwise. I'm silent for the rest of breakfast, as is Katniss, who keeps glancing at me, hoping I don't notice. Peeta talks to Wade a little, I think. I kind of tune them out.

The stylists don't take long. Especially for the kids who were in the Capitol the longest. I'm sad to say I'm in that group. Again, it was a necessity. No one would believe me anyway. Except, you know, Plutarch. Who **knows about my father's death and why he died, **(not that I'm pissed or anything) Whatever. My main focus is fixing the mess they made. I'll confront him about this after, or maybe during, you never know. Tomorrow training starts. I'll work my way around, talk to everyone, tell Wade to talk to some kids. And learn how to set animal and human sized traps. Just in case. In my personal I'll either do nothing, or surprise them. haven't decided yet. Today was boring overall. My stylist didn't talk much, was just thinking about my dress really. I wonder what theme they'll give Wade and me. Because of last night, I hit the sack pretty quickly. I'll talk to Wade in the morning.


	7. Training and Preperation

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted in forever! I promise I'm going to try to post more often from now on. As always, comment your thoughts, negative or positive! Everything helps!**

We sneak back into our rooms and get some more well deserved sleep. At least _I _do. I hope Wade did too, but he always seems to be so tired recently. Note to self: stop waking up Wade or keeping him up for plans.

Too soon, Effie's loud heels walk briskly down the hallway, waking everyone up again. I take a quick shower before heading down to breakfast

"So your training starts today." Katniss's voice makes me jump from my half asleep state. I was eating, so I guess she assumed I was awake. It's kind of surprising hearing her start a conversation to us instead of Peeta. That being said, I hope they haven't been talking long and I just didn't notice. I grunt my acknowledgment. "I really think you should work on survival skills. There's no way of knowing what your arena will be like." My bet is on one very similar to the 75th games. You know, for old time's sake. Shit, I should probably talk or something.

"Um, yeah. Catching food, starting fires. Making sure I'm not eating poisonous stuff. Probably smart." I cough. Awkward interaction? I can check that off my daily to-do list!

"And you said you could shoot?" Peeta asks, eyeing my still wet and dark braided hair. I look like Katniss don't I?

"Knives are my strong suit." I say, staring at my knife as I saw my stack of pancakes evenly.

Our stylists walk in, breaking the silence that was growing. "We laid out some training clothes!" They chirp excitedly. Wade and I get up to change. Great. I was planning on wearing something comfortable. If it's some skin-tight leotard thing I swear- why did I even think otherwise?

* * *

I make my way around the room, trying not to stop at something a noticeable amount of times. My plan is met with a varying level of enthusiam.

"It's nothing against you, but I highly doubt this will work. I don't want to kill you Taylor, but I need to survive this." Ashlyn says.

"It won't work unless everyone commits. If you do, people are sure to follow. You always did well in school Ash, and you're popular. People trust you. Make the right desicion here." I say, the thud of my knives puncuating my sentences. She glances at my perfect aim nervously.

"All right. But if someone refuses to come onboard I won't do it."

"That's why I need you. Talk to people, if they're on the fence, I'm sure you can talk them into it."

"Ok. But this had better work."

* * *

Wade and I meet up right before lunch at the fire-starting area. The instructor is distracted by Jason Emders so it's the perfect time to talk.

"Everyone I talked to wants to do it!" He says proudly. He talked to most of the younger kids except Celestia and Melody, who I handeled. "And I learned how to fight, that's ok right?" He asks, seeing my distress.

"It's fine. I'm sure you were great. Thanks for the help Wade." I say with a sad smile.

It doesn't take long for me to start my fire, and surprisingly Wade is pretty good at it too, even with wet kindling.

"Ok everyone, time for lunch!" Our head instructor calls. Damien heads straight for the table I'm sitting at, and I can't help but smile. That is, until I see his serious and stressed face.

* * *

"I've heard the rumors." He says. "T, I know you're trying to do the right thing, but this won't work. How do you know Hunter and his stupid friends won't kill us all?"

"I'm not stupid!" I say, insulted. "I have a plan ok? But to pull it off, I'm going to need someone strong who can help me to make sure things don't go south. Are you in or not?"

Damien sighs frustratedly. "We could go off on our own you know. We could survive."

"And to do that, we'd have to kill kids. Kids who trust me! Damien, I promise we can pull this off."

"Ok ok. I'll do it. Just watch out for them."

"I know. I talked to them, and they tried to seem all confident, but they're scared. They're strong, but they have no experience. Not with anything real." I say, thinking about what even Damien doesn't know about me.

"Just, be careful." Damien says.

"Ok when you're ready, you can go back to training." A different instructor calls out.

"Just _trust me."_ I say, stalking towards the bows. I feel his eyes watching me as I destroy a target with arrows.

* * *

After training ends for the day, Wade and I confer. All the youngest kids are practically begging to join us, and as far as I can see, they're all terrified. The older kids are mostly nervous, but seemingly onboard. Most of them don't know how to fight anyway.

I'm still shaken after my conversation with Damien. He's always been a survivor, but still. Was he seriously considering what I think he was? I have to remind myself that these kids haven't had the experience I had. None of them were raised the way I was. That _includes_ Damien. I have two days more of training to give my own advice for interviews. I have a plan. A great plan really. Scratch that, an _ingenious _plan. Ok, I'm a little tired if you couldn't tell. It was a stressful day. I'm going to take a nap before dinner.

* * *

Training for the next few days was productive, and just like that, it's the day before our _first _interview. Of three. Sue me, I'm nervous. However, having three is almost better for me. For everyone in the games. Today is a prep day. This will not be fun. I get Effie first. Lucky me.

"You are going to be so beautiful!" Effie squeals excitingly. Under protest, (at least from what I've heard) Katniss is there too. Despite the fact she is the symbol for our new world, the Mockingjay is still bad at walking in heels. Neither am I. Effie is clearly annoyed at both of us only 15 minutes in.

"Take 5." She sighs. I sit down in one of three chairs. Katniss is next to me.

"I'll be walking for a minute tops." I sigh, trying to seem friendly. I was never good at that, except with little kids.

She laughs. "I know what you mean. Cinna started to give me flats." She says wistfully.

"Yeah, if only." I snort.

"So what are you thinking of saying during the first interview?" Katniss asks.

"Isn't that what I'm doing next?" I tease, avoiding the question.

"Yes, but with Peeta." She says. "Peeta will probably tell me, but I'd still like to know."

"You'll just have to see then." I reply just as Effie walks back in the room, carrying an even longer dress. Another hour of this? Great.


End file.
